Alex Taylor
Alex Taylor is a fanonical Lilo and Stitch character created by JustAlex93. Description Alex Taylor is an upbeat and loyal young boy with a passion for the diabolo, and as such, he practiced at every chance he gets. He also likes old-school video games, as well as munching on salted peanuts and writing fanfiction on his older brother's laptop. Not only that, but he has a small collection of diabolos, and his favorite to take around with him, is a Henrys Micro from Germany. Alex also liked to collect Wacko Heads figures, and one of the favorites in his collection is a rare gold Wacko. He also hates obnoxious tourists when they act rudely, impulsively, and are ignorant and inconsiderate. When feeling something that gets his blood boiling with anger, all it takes is ironclad self-restraint to keep from getting into bad situations that could lead to bad results. He also likes to learn new words to expand his vocabulary. Relationships *'Takahiko Taylor': Alex looks up to his older brother Takahiko (who he nicknames Taka for short), and deeply cherished their bond with each other. Whenever Alex feels down, Takahiko always gives him some reassurance. They sometimes playfully noogie each other. *'Mariko Taylor': Alex loved his mother very much, and does whatever she asks him. He also hates to see her in a negative mood, and does what he could to comfort her. Not only that, but when given a lecture by her, Alex knows best to listen. *'Akamai Taylor': This man, who fathered Alex, is the latter's inspiration getting into juggling diabolos. Akamai would tell his beloved younger son stories of his juggling performances using professional-level fire diabolos, such as the 2002 Fyrefli Meteor. *'Grandpa Kozou and Grandma Oume': Alex enjoyed the company of his maternal grandparents from Japan, and due to him being partly Japanese, he uses the Japanese honorifics for grandfather and grandmother, whichso happens to be "jiji-san" and "obaa-san" respectively. They are what he gets his Japanese mythology stories from. *'Grandpa Akela': Alex deeply respects his paternal grandfather, enough to even speak Hawaiian when conversing with him. Of course, when asked about what they talked about, he would playfully reply, "It's personal!" *'Lilo': He gets along fine with Lilo, and loved showing off his skills to her. When given the chance, he'd lay down a bit of Japanese mythology from the homeland of his mother. *'Stitch': Alex was more than tickled pink that Stitch is an alien experiment from outer space. He also hopes to one day see Stitch do some diabolo tricking of his own. By that, he means juggling up to eight, ten or even TWELVE diabolos at once! *'Myrtle Edmonds': He absolutely despises Myrtle for her spoiled brat attitude towards his friends. As such, he butts heads with her, but for his age, he surprisingly (and thankfully) has the self-restraint to not get physical with her. A few times, whenever he catches her in the act of cheating, he immediately reports her to the nearest contest official. He enjoys the look on Myrtle's face as she gets busted. Section not complete yet Quotes *''Well, look who's going to get reported for cheating...again!'' - Alex catching Myrtle in the act *''Wanna hear another myth from ma's homeland?'' - Alex offering Lilo to tell her some Japanese mythology *''Brat alert! It's Myrtle.'' - Seeing Myrtle and/or her little social clique coming into view *''Paws off my diabolo! You should have asked first!'' - Alex scolding someone for touching his diabolo without asking *''The Henrys Micro. Real fine piece of work from Germany, and it's my size, too!'' - Bragging about his Henrys Micro *''Yo-yos? I do a bit of yo-yo'ing sometimes. Personally, I prefer diabolos!'' - His opinion on yo-yos *''Nobody likes a rotten cheater, don't you know!'' - Being smug with Myrtle as she gets disqualified after he reports her *''Are you saying that I shouldn't be friends with Lilo for being a "weird-o" as you put it? Maybe I shouldn't be friends with you, because you're nothing but a spoiled, conceited brat that thinks too highly of yourself all because you're not eccentric. You're an even bigger loser than you would claim Lilo to be! I'd tie you up in diabolo string or pop the lenses off your glasses right here and now, but a professional's gotta have standards. Heck, my parents wouldn't approve of me tying up people for no reason, neither would my brother. Just consider yourself lucky that I have learnt self-restraint a long time ago, Edmonds.'' - Alex's cold response to Myrtle attempting to get him to be friends with her instead of Lilo *''Oh, you think you're perfect because you're not eccentric? As I said before when we first met, Myrtle Edmonds, you're an even bigger loser than you would claim Lilo to be.'' - Alex's response to Myrtle arrogantly boasting of herself *''Seriously, dude, work on your Hawaiian.'' - A deadpan response to a tourist's awkward attempt at a conversation in Hawaiian *''It's brats like you is the reason why some Hawaiians don't like people from the mainland United States, Edmonds, as well as obnoxious tourists.'' - Butting heads with Myrtle as usual *''There once was a swordsmith renowned for his skill in the forge, and he had done his work during the Muromachi Period of ancient Japan, in a time of great cultural and economic development starting from the mid-1330s. That swordsmith, was Muramasa Sengo, who had run a sword-making school at Ise province, which is nowadays a part of the Mie Prefecture. The blades that were forged at this school are known for being really, really sharp, like they could cut through just about anything. Muramasa himself was a most skilled swordsmith. However, he wasn't exactly right in the head, don't you know. The guy had a violent, ill-balanced mindset, bordering on madness, and not the cartoon-ey kind of crazy. Madness as in insanity! That was said to have passed onto the blades that he forged, and that, according to superstition, made them demonic weapons that would compel their wielders to either end their own lives, or outright kill people. A terrifying thing, indeed. It was also said that one must draw blood with a Muramasa before returning the weapon to its scabbard. Just as terrible, too! It is for those reasons that the Tokugawa Shogunate had banned their samurai warriors from wielding those terrible blades. Many Muramasa swords had their signatures changed or erased, motivated by the stigma surrounding them.'' - Alex telling the story of Muramasa Sengo Section not complete yet Trivia *He is named after two real-life yo-yo players, particularly Alex Garcia and Cody Taylor. *Wacko Heads is a parody of Dracco Heads. Category:Fan Characters